


Сила воображения

by cardamon



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 22:29:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8303548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cardamon/pseuds/cardamon





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vedro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vedro/gifts).



Заряд у бластера был на исходе, и, наверное, стоило бы из-за этого понервничать, но нервничать Спаннер не умел и не любил - иначе распсиховался бы еще тогда, когда у него закончились еда и питье. Или раньше - когда оказался в Лабиринте, расползшемся по поверхности этой планеты, как расползается по камню лишайник.  
Или когда обнаружил, что в Лабиринте он не один.  
\- Стреляй уже, - послышался за спиной знакомый голос. - Вон там за разрушенной стеной кто-то есть.  
\- Не думаю, - пробормотал Спаннер и обернулся.  
Фран сидел, поджав ноги, на кожаном диване, точь в точь похожем на тот, что стоял в кают-компании флагмана ”Миллефиоре“. На месте была даже дырка, прожженная когда-то Закуро.  
”Логично, что она никуда не делась, - подумал Спаннер, - я же о ней помню“.  
\- Люди Джессо не станут прыгать и размахивать руками, как это делает твоя иллюзия, - сказал он. - Скорее всего, они пройдут через западный вход - я же специально нашумел, чтобы они поняли, что я близко.  
Фран покачал головой.  
\- Они пытались. Но уже заблудились, свернули к Теплицам и... Ой.  
\- Что? - насторожился Спаннер.  
\- Они могут потревожить Бабушку, - сообщил Фран, спрыгивая на пол.  
Секунда - и он исчез, и только вмятина на черной коже дивана свидетельствовала, что тут только что кто-то сидел.  
Спаннер знал, что если потрогать вмятину, то пальцы почувствуют тепло. Если съесть то, что приносит Фран, желудок наполнится, а голод отступит. Конечно, бывали и промашки - почему-то Франу так и не далась концепция пиццы, и Спаннер потратил шесть процентов заряда, сжигая выползающие из теста сырные щупальца и кружочки салями. Особенно - салями.  
Зато фисташковое мороженое оказалось вкуснее настоящего.  
Если подумать, в Лабиринте было не так уж плохо - если бы не служба безопасности Джессо, не угнанная (и разбитая о стены Лабиринта) ”Грин Моска“, не прихваченные с собой заметки по разработке Х-Баннера.  
И если бы не загадочная Бабушка, внушавшая страх даже Франу и уже поэтому вызывавшая у Спаннера опасения.  
Сам Фран Спаннеру нравился - несмотря на то, что любые попытки понять, что это за существо, вызывали у него головную боль.  
А ведь еще был Учитель...  
Сунув бластер за пояс, Спаннер пересел на диван и задумался.

\- Они ушли, - разбудил его монотонный голос. - Не все, правда, но они сами виноваты, кто же лезет в Маслобойню без шапки? Вот ты бы полез?  
\- Я бы не только шапкой озаботился, - зевнул Спаннер. - Я бы в полный скафандр для сверхтяжелых планет влез.  
\- Это не поможет, туда один в скафандре заходил. Скафандр я потом нашел, с ним почти ничего не случилось, только внутри немного мокро, - начал Фран, но тут же перебил себя. - Остальные будут здесь через... через двадцать минут по твоему времени! Ты их подстрелишь?  
\- Если хватит заряда у бластера.  
Если хватит - тогда можно будет забрать оружие, батареи, и попробовать прорваться назад, к разбитой ”Грин Моске“. Может быть, удастся ее починить - почему бы и нет, если живущее в Лабиринте существо способно создать из пустоты почти любой нужный инструмент?  
”Это пока оно не знает насчет спецкапсулы, - напомнил себе Спаннер. - но он же может узнать об этом в любую секунду - а я до сих пор не понимаю, что это за создание и какие у него способности“.  
Он открыл глаза.  
Фран сидел рядом - в огромной нелепой шапке, похожей на раздувшееся яблоко, сам такой же нелепый и так же не подходящий этому месту, как кожаный диван из кают-компании. ”Скорее всего, это просто интерфейс Лабиринта, - подумал Спаннер, - а я ему эмоции приписываю“.  
Фран наклонил голову.  
\- Бластеры я заряжать не умею. Бабушка говорит, ничего в них нет хорошего, одно только беспокойство, - пробубнил он, и Спаннер непроизвольно сглотнул.  
Ему очень не хотелось стать для Бабушки ”беспокойством“.  
\- А Учитель говорил, что все проблемы можно решить без оружия. Только он не успел мне показать, как это делать, потому что пропал.  
\- Знаю я, как он решил их без оружия, - буркнул Спаннер, посмотрел на Франа - и решился. Все равно вряд ли удастся хранить это в секрете.  
\- Я не сразу понял, о ком ты говоришь, но когда понял... В общем, я о нем слышал.  
Фран молча обхватил руками колени.  
На большом пальце правой руки у него была расцарапанная до крови заусеница. Спаннер отвел от нее взгляд, стараясь не думать о том, что это может значить у интерфейса, и начал рассказывать.  
Обо всем - о том, как у Бьякурана Джессо появился новый секретарь, о тайном приказе создать депривационную капсулу с особенными характеристиками, о тестах и проверках, о слухах, долетавших даже до лаборатории, о своей программе, позволявшей переместить сознание в виртуальное пространство и отрезать ему возможность коммуникаций, о том, как Бьякуран использовал эту программу на том существе, которое Фран называл ”Учителем“ - и о своем решении бежать.  
\- Это была интересная задача, - сказал он. - Реально интересная. Наверное, если бы мне еще раз предложили что-то настолько же сложное - я бы согласился. Но мне жаль, что с тобой так все вышло. И жаль, что мой побег закончился так по-дурацки, я-то всего лишь хотел, чтобы меня не зачистили, как исполнителя. Ну и о будущем позаботиться - с чертежами меня везде возьмут. Ну, вот теперь ты знаешь.  
Фран молча сполз с дивана.  
Спаннер привстал, чтобы остановить и, может, что-нибудь объяснить, но Фран уже исчез - как всегда, беззвучно, - а в следующий миг в правом коридоре сверкнул плазменный луч. Спаннер в один миг оказался за укрытием из каменных плит. Выхватил бластер, хмуро глянул на короткую линию заряда, и прицелился.  
Ему показалось, что он попал - во всяком случае, кого-то зацепил, - но почти сразу он понял, что выстрел бластера не мог бы сделать то, что произошло в коридоре.  
Это было как вихрь. Или хлопок мухобойки. Или словно кто-то взял и выжал кусок пространства, как мокрую тряпку, выжал вместе с запутавшимися в нем десантниками Джессо.  
\- Фран? - прошептал Спаннер, прикрывая голову от посыпавшихся сверху камней. И еще тише: - Мэм?

Очнувшись, он опять увидел Франа - тот сидел на краю посеревшего от пыли дивана и грыз шоколад.  
\- Я собрал батареи, - сообщил он, шурша фольгой. - Бабушка хотела их выбросить, но я нашел и спрятал. Теперь мы можем пойти к твоему кораблю?  
\- Если у меня ничего не сломалось и не оторвалось, - Спаннер сел и осторожно ощупал ребра.  
Фран пожал плечами.  
\- Это я как раз могу заново придумать. Так что можешь не бояться, что тебя зачистят - я буду придумывать тебя до тех пор, пока мы не найдем Учителя. Сколько раз нужно, столько и придумаю.


End file.
